My Hime
by AnimePrincessReborn
Summary: A small Jiraiya tribute. A nostalgic Jiraiya looks back and sees just how damaging being in teams of three as genin was, especially when one of those team members is the beautiful Tsunade.


**A Tribute to Jiraiya...I love the pervy sage and this is my first time writing him ever...i must do him absolute justice.**

**So this is one of his many attempts with Tsunade that im betting he put in his books. **

The training grounds were active with the sounds of several young genin keeping themselves busy and preparing to go on yet another mission. The clank of metal kunais hitting each other echoed throughout the area with the occasional thunk of a shurikan hitting it's target.

In the center most open of the area several of the kids were sparring with each other. Neji and Lee were over on one side of the area, in a one sided fight of Neji kicking Lee and the bowl haired boy getting up and coming back, more ferocious every time. A little ways off, two other boys were fighting, and getting quite a large crowd surrounding them. A few girls cheered and shrieked for the boys, while others stood idly by observing and taking notes on how to beat their friends in case of the event they had to fight them in the upcoming chuunin exams.

A small blonde boy looked over at the two sparring and sighed, he walked away from the crowd to a tree where he sat under it leaning against the trunk.

Standing not too far away under the shade a grove of trees, there were three men; one with long white hair, another with short spiky white hair, and the last black, cut neatly into a bowl cut. The long haired one, Jiraiya, was dazed staring up into the clear sky deciding what to write next. The one with white spiky hair, Kakashi, was reading the newest book in the make out paradise series, his joyful blissful expression obscured by the mask that covered a majority of his face. The last man, Gai, watched the kids intently, examining how they did.

Gai chuckled. Annoyed, Kakashi looked up at the dark haired man and rolled his eyes, attempting to return to his book. He didn't want this right now.

"Ah, Kakashi,., the air is thick with youth right now!" the black haired man boomed. Kakashi rolled his eyes again.

"Yes it is, Gai. Good job noticing." the white haired man reread the line in his book. Gai had thrown him off, yet again. Gai looked over at his white haired companion and then back at the growing group of genin. He studied the group and all the girls cheering. His gaze followed one girl in particular, Hinata Hyuuga. She was closing in on the oblivious and sad looking Naruto.

Instead of going to him though she hid behind one of the trees. A distance away he noticed the dog boy, Kiba who ran over with his dog to greet the unsuspecting girl, resulting in her getting scared. Gai sighed.

Kakashi looked up at the dark haired man and sighed as well. He put his book down sadly, there'd be no peace for now…best to hear the man out and then go back to trying to read. "What's the problem, Gai?" he asked. Gai looked at the masked man.

"You know, Kakashi…I often wonder if we, as team leaders, do right by these kids." Gai stared off pensively at the startled Hinata and Kiba. Kakashi gave him a confused look and stared long at the suddenly philosophical taijutsu master.

"What do you mean now, Gai…" he was tired of trying to decode and understand exactly what this man was saying.

"I mean…do you think we do the right thing, putting them into teams and having them get attached to each other and work together? We stick them in a group and expect them to get to know each other, they need to learn to be a team, to act as one fluid body in motion. But sometimes they end up falling in love, other times they become such close friends only to end up losing the very one they have come to call "family" either by death or by…." he trailed off. Kakashi knew what he meant. Naruto had been different after Sasuke left. All the kids had been. It was rough losing someone when they were all you had. He, himself had also felt the pain of losing a team mate. It was…exactly like losing family. After the death of his father, Obito, Rin, and Minato had been everything in his life, they'd been all he'd had. It still stung to think about them.

"That's actually an interesting thought, I myself have often wondered the same thing and found it to be inconclusive…I see no other way to accomplish what we need to do without placing them in teams. Being a ninja they have to know teamwork, so all of this is completely necessary, yet…still I do wonder… What do you think, Jiraiya?" Kakashi looked over to the older man who was only somewhat listening to the conversing men.

He was far gone, though. His mind dragged him far away, to a place long ago where he had found out the damage being in teams could cause. He was drifting back to long ago places where he still saw clearly what he wanted so deeply and what all he had left to go on…

* * *

><p>He loved her. That's all he needed to go on right? If you loved someone it was the right thing to do. When you loved someone you married them. You married them and you would have a family with them. If she said yes, his life could get a happy ending … he steadied himself. He had been there for the death of her grandfather and had even served as someone to help through the time of depression for the death of Nawaki. And then again at the death of her uncle…Surely he had a chance?<p>

After all the days of mourning and the nights of closeness they had she would most certainly have also entertained within her mind the idea of staying with Jiraiya forever. Anybody who had become an unofficial friend with benefits, especially to someone as beautiful as Tsunade, would have ended up feeling as he felt. The woman was a goddess.

Approaching the door, he was greeted by the busty blonde. She looked mildly shocked to see him standing in front of her.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow at him sexily, composure fully regained. She looked around making sure no one saw.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, she jerked him inside. She pressed her lips to him in a sweet greeting and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The young man stood no chance. Kissing her back roughly he moved, pressing her to the wall. Tsunade's hands let go and traveled south down his stomach. He groaned and tried to make himself not fall, by gripping a small side table. His attempt ended in disaster, the table toppling to the floor with a clatter.

He was knocked out of his stupor by the sound and realized what was going on. He had gone far from where he needed to be, almost losing himself in the primal male instinct to give this heavenly angel what she wanted…he was so weak for her…Jiraiya took a step back.

No, not like this! She deserved better than an after sex proposal. She deserved the best. The blonde looked at him, confused.

He shook his head.

Keep on task and everything will go according to plan. After picking up the table, he let out a short cough and cleared his throat.

"Actually…I had something different planned for us. If you would kindly accompany me for a walk, I want to go somewhere." he gave a weak smile.

She straightened up and stared in his onyx eyes. Smiling, she nodded and headed for the back door. Jiraiya followed obediently and tried not to psyche himself out.

He could do this.

She seemed willing to go with him anywhere and tell him anything…they had been partners since they were six…all the basics were there! She would say yes.

They walked down a path that led to the gate that served as a back exit from her yard. Now leading, Jiraiya turned and glanced at the beauty beside him. He smiled and daydreamed about her walking beside him like this forever. He guided the two of them through the town and farther and farther away from people who would stop him and ask him questions.

Each time that happened, each time they asked, he would say he had a mission with Tsunade and that they were in a hurry. Each time it happened, Tsunade would stifle a laugh. He knew she was thinking that he was going to take her somewhere that wasn't in the house, somewhere he would give her the time of her life, and a new place that they would say was worthy of revisiting together.

In his mind what he was about to do was definitely worthy of revisiting. He revisited all the places he had been with her, especially when he missed her. He'd go there and remember her touch and remember the light in her eyes. How she felt, how she made him feel. The magical feeling of having that ultimate closeness with her. He smirked at the thought of having her, taking her in the spot he had chosen. Then it would be special in more than one way.

Their walking took them by a small shady area, one invisible to the naked eye. Jiraiya let out a sigh and stared at the spot fondly. It was the very first place he and Tsunade had first kissed. Her warm lips on his had left him as a puddle from that day onward. He would have been her slave if she asked.

He snuck a look to the side once more to glimpse her face. A warm feeling filled him when he saw her calmly looking up to the sky, totally relaxed. Checking if the coast was clear, he grabbed her hand and made a run for where they were going. Tsunade let out a laugh and followed, keeping speed.

In private the two would change. They'd go from the argumentative twosome who would throw insults at each other like it was nothing, with him constantly making passes at her in public that pissed her off, being extra perverted to a point she swore she was disgusted by his very presence. Then in private it was nothing but passion. A desperate need to be touched and pleasured by the other, needing the knowledge only the other held on how to make the most of the private time they shared.

Granted, it sounded incredibly unhealthy, but Jiraiya loved it. He loved teasing her in public and making a mess of things. She was a different kind of beautiful when she was angry.

He remembered that first time she accepted his proposal, and then made good on it, he didn't say anything for a week after that. He couldn't, every time he looked at her he would find some part of himself, either feeling hot, sweaty or both. That's when he fully realized he wasn't just crushing on her.

Though after that whole week of her teasing him, taunting his body with hers. Showing her skin and making comments here and there, he couldn't hold back. After that night they had become beneficial frienemies. He sighed…that was when they were still teens, here they were going on twenty-four and still nothing…he had always wanted so much more.

He felt a wave of sickness pass through him. The area was within sight. He was really going to do this. He looked at her and gave a mischievous smile before letting go of her hand. He slowed and got behind her. In a single sweeping motion, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the spot. He stopped and grinned boyishly at her, before kissing her gently as he set her down. Looking around confused, Tsunade turned her attention to the white haired man.

"You want to do it here?" Tsunade glanced around and shrugged, in an effort to not care. They had done it in a field before, this was nothing new. She took a step toward Jiraiya , he took one back.

"You know where we are?" he asked amused. He liked her confused look, it was rare.

"No, I have no idea…it looks familiar but we have been everywhere in this village." She turned trying to recognize something. She glanced at Jiraiya, who had a dreamy far away expression on his face. He was remembering why the spot was so special. Jiraiya turned to her, eyes hazy with memories.

"This is where I first really met you. This is where Hiruzen took us that first day." he looked into her hazel eyes. Her expression softened as she remembered too. She was feeling nostalgic. Now was the perfect time.

"I first saw you here. I thought you were an angel. You were so pretty to me then and now…you're just plain gorgeous." Tsunade stiffened and looked at Jiraiya. She was speechless.

"Ever since then I had really liked being around you, everything about you was…fun. You gave me something to do, you gave me a purpose, even if it was just annoying you. Your angry face was quite cute and worth every bruise gained." he hurried, trying to get it all out before his nerves caught up to him.

Tsunade attempted to stop him. "You shouldn't-"

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Tsunade, is that…" he stopped and swallowed. Tsunade looked horrified, but the young man was far too nervous to notice.

"What…are you trying to say, Jiraiya…" tears welled up in her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say, Tsunade, is that …I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That a single day without you is a day wasted, in my opinion. What I'm trying to say, Tsunade, is-" he got down on both knees and took her hands. He stared up into her watery eyes and gave a weak sheepish smile.

"I want you to marry me, and stay by my side as my wife. I want to give you everything you want and deserve. I know I have suggested it before but you always turn me down in public, even though most everything I say, minus the insults, is completely true." he searched her face for something. She was crying steady now. Was it good crying or bad crying? Most girls cried at proposals so maybe it was good…

Tsunade shook her head.

No? No what?

She started to sob.

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya…no…I thought…you understood…"she said in between sobs. The young man's heart sank. He was told no…

She composed herself and tried to jerk her hands away. Jiraiya held tightly.

"I don't understand…I thought after all these years…" sadness resounded throughout his voice.

"All these years, I loved you like a friend…the sex was not meaningful to me…I thought it meant the same to you too…" her lip quivered as she spoke, trying to make sure she didn't cry anymore.

Jiraiya's grip slackened and she pulled her hands free.

"Tsunade…" he looked down defeated. "I love you, Tsunade." his voice cracked as he looked up at her.

She took a step back.

"I'm so sorry…" she shook her head again and turned to leave.

Jiraiya stared after her.

He was lost.

She didn't actually love him…

All these years…all the memories… they all were worthless…

He shook his head. No! He would not lose. He'd make her love him! She'd be his. He would give her space for now, but then he'd come back, and he'd get her….

* * *

><p>And he had. For years he asked her if she would be his. Each time the rejection would be harder and harder to take. Yet, more crushing than every no uttered was the last, the hardest rejection of all, her meeting Dan and choosing him.<p>

Even years after his death when Jiraiya asked one last time, he was still told no. Finally, he couldn't take anymore and he'd left, becoming the fabled hermit sanin sage he was in present day.

* * *

><p>Looking over at his two comrades beside him, both still awaiting an answer, the old man smiled grimly.<p>

" You're both right. But being a shinobi is whatever you make of it, and if you make it about love and family, then you will have a great weakness, but also a great strength. Still, for what it's worth, I think you're right, Gai. I think a lot of times we are doing wrong by them…" his voice faded with deep thought, but he shook it away, "Then again I became a hermit and left." he concluded with a booming laugh and turned to head out of the training area. The other two men nodded and feeling the discussion had been settled, returned to their previous activities.

The man walked until he found a nice bench to sit on. He hadn't noticed that it was adjacent to the hokage's building. Staring up, he saw a streak of blonde blowing in the wind. Focusing his gaze, he saw it was his princess leaning out overlooking her village.

Jiraiya noticed she looked peaceful for once, rather than drunk or stressed. It was rare.

It was all ruined in an instant by someone disturbing her and she retreated back into the office to deal with whatever matter had arose.

Quickly as she'd come, she was gone.

He found he missed her. Even now, after all these years, seeing her was still nice. Her presence gave him peace and made his torn broken heart beat happily for however long he was near her.

He allowed himself to go back down memory lane; a long gone part of him came back to life with the dancing imagery of sweet kisses and long steamy nights. Immersing himself in the ghostly touches and feeling of pure love, he closed his eyes and visualized her peaceful face from moments ago enjoying the sunlight and breeze simply loving the silent moment of forgotten responsibilities that constantly plagued her.

Opening his eyes again he glanced back up at the window longing to be with the woman who was forever going to be out of his reach.

* * *

><p><strong>HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE! I wish that this man never died...he is most likely my favorite character. I think Tsunade should have told him yes form the start...what exactly did she have to lose? but what are you gonna do...if you don't love them...you wait until it's too late and you can't tell them you were wrong. At least in this case that's how this went...poor Jiraiya<strong>


End file.
